Long Live
by MonicaZhoury
Summary: Songfict... hubungan Zhoury di ambang perpisahan... LONG LIVE SONG BY TAYLOR SWIFT Happy reading


**LONG LIVE**

A Song Fict

Author : Han Yeon Ri a.k.a Monica Zhoury

Cast : Zhoumi and Henry (Pair ZhouRy)

Genre : Hurt/Comfort/Romance

Rated : KT

Warning : Boys Love, Yaoi, DLDR, NO BASHING CHARACTERS!

Disclaimer : As usual...

**FLASHBACKS**

"Selamat datang di Seoul Internasional High School para murid baru!" kata sang kepala sekolah mengakhiri sambutan.

"Hai... namaku Zhoumi, siapa namamu? Sepertinya kau orang China sama sepertiku..." kata seorang namja jangkung berwajah China kepada seorang namja berpipi chubby yang terlihat kebingungan. "Aku Henry Lau..." jawabnya singkat. "Kalau boleh tau dimana kelasmu?" tanya namja jangkung bernama Zhoumi itu kepada Henry. "Aku di kelas 10A, kau?" tanya Henry. "Kita di kelas yang sama! Ayo kita ke kelas bersama," kata Zhoumi semangat lalu mereka berjalan bersamaan. Di hari pertama sekolah mereka sudah akrab.

Awal pertemuan...

_I said remember this moment, in the back of my mind_

_The time we stood with our shaking hands_

_The crowds in the stands went wild_

"Besok ada pentas seni, kau datang bersamaku ya... kita kan sama-sama tak memiliki pasangan yeoja... hahaha..." canda Zhoumi membuat Henry tertawa.

"Kita akan dikira pasangan yaoi Zhoumi," kata Henry memotong. "Tenanglah itu tak masalah. Lagipula kita serasi..." kata Zhoumi membuat Henry blushing. Tanpa diketahui mereka saling memendam rasa.

_We were the Kings and the Queens_

_And they read off our names_

"Mimi, kau mau membawaku kemana?" tanya Henry yang matanya ditutup sehelai kain merah dan dituntun Zhoumi menaiki bukit.

"Buka penutup matamu Mochi..." kata Zhoumi. Henry pun membukanya dan terkejut.

"Sunset! Indahnya!" teriak Henry girang membuat Zhoumi senang.

"Hadiah untuk kenaikan kita ke kelas 2..." lalu Zhoumi memeluk Henry dan dibalas oleh Henry.

_The night you danced like you knew our lives_

_Would never be the same_

_You held your head like a hero_

_On a history book page_

_It was the end of a decade_

_But the start of an age_

"Zhu nin sheng ri kuai le Mochi! Hanya ini yang bisa kuberikan untukmu," Kata Zhoumi lalu memencet remote di tangannya. Tiba-tiba kembang api muncul diantara kegelapan malam itu.

'Sheng ri kuai le Henry Lau' kembang api itu membentuk suatu kalimat membuat Henry terharu akan hadiah dari sahabatnya itu.

'Henry Lau, wo ai ni...' kalimat kedua yang tercetak membuat Henry terkejut dan terdiam. Zhoumi yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa harap-harap cemas.

'would u be my boyfriend?' kalimat itu mengakhiri kembang api yang disajikan Zhoumi.

"e..eh... Henry, apa-"

"Wo ye ai ni Mimi, yes I do..." perkataan Henry menjawab pertanyaan Zhoumi dan membuat namja jangkung itu lega. Akhirnya mereka berpelukan di tengah cahaya bulan yang menerangi malam itu.

_Long live the walls we crashed through_

_All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you_

_I was screaming long live all the magic we made_

"Mimi, mama dan papa sudah mengetaui hubungan kita, mereka menentangnya..." Kata Henry sedik. Zhoumi mengelus kepala namja itu pelan.

"Kita pasti bisa melaluinya bersama Mochi, Jia You!" kata Zhoumi mengepalkan tangan keatas memberi semangat. "Jia you!" kata mereka berdua.

_And bring on all the pretenders_

_I'm not afraid_

_Long live all the mountains we moved_

_I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you_

_I was screaming long live that look on your face_

_And bring on all the pretenders_

_One day, we will be remembered_

"Ada apa Henry?" tanya Zhoumi kepada kekasihnya yang terlihat murung. "Aku dipindahkan papa ke China setelah kita lulus. Dan itu hanya 3 bulan lagi," kata Henry membuat Zhoumi tersenyum pahit. "Turuti papamu, kau tak boleh membantahnya," saran Zhoumi membuat Henry menangis. Ia berharap tak berpisah.

_Hold on to spinning around_

_Confetti falls to the ground_

_May these memories break our fall_

"Mimi, aku berharap kita tetap bersama. Dan memiliki anak, aku ingin mereka menjadi pemain biola sepertiku, kalau kau?" tanya Henry polos tak menyadari setetes air mata jatuh dari mata Zhoumi. Memang ia merencanakan kencan terakhir di bukit pertama kali Zhoumi memberinya surprise. Sekarang mereka sedang tidur di rerumputan sambil memandang langit dan awan.

"A..aku ingin mereka menjadi yang terbaik yang mereka bisa..." jawab Zhoumi sendu.

"Berjanjilah tetap bersamaku," kata Henry lalu menggenggam tangan Zhoumi.

_Will you take a moment, promise me this_

_That you'll stand by me forever_

_But if God forbid fate should step in_

_And force us into a goodbye_

'Hai Henry! Hari ini adalah keberangkatanmu ke China... Sedih rasanya setelah 3 tahun kita lewati harus berakhir... Maaf aku tak bisa menemuimu, aku harus mengurus pendaftaran Universitas disini... aku berharap di China kau bisa bahagia dan menemukan penggantiku disana... aku tak bisa terus disisimu, dui bu qi... kau adalah laki-laki terkuat yang pernah aku temui. Jika suatu saat kau memiliki anak, lalu mereka menunjuk fotoku, sebutkan namaku... harapanku... kau masih ingat kan kencan terakhir kita?^^ semoga kau bahagia, wo ai ni! Zhoumi...'

Henry menangis tersedu-sedu membaca surat itu yang sebelumnya sudah dipenuhi bekas air mata Zhoumi. Surat yang diselipkan Zhoumi di kotak pos rumahnya di Korea. Ia melipat surat itu lalu meletakkannya di dompetnya. "Wo ye ai ni, Mimi," kata Henry dalam hati lalu ia segera meninggalkan tempat itu saat pesawatnya diumumkan akan lepas landas.

_If you have children some day_

_When they point to the pictures_

_Please tell them my name_

_Tell them how the crowds went wild_

_Tell them how I hope they shine_

**FLASHBACKS END**

Terlihat seorang lelaki dewasa dan anaknya berjalan menyusuri jalanan Seoul, kota yang selama ini ia tinggalkan.

"Papa... ini siapa?" tanya seorang anak kecil melihat foto di dompet milik seorang lelaki dewasa. "Namanya Zhoumi... tampan bukan, Luhan...?" kata laki-laki itu menahan air matanya.

"Apa Henry papa mengenalnya?" tanya Luhan kepada Henry dijawab anggukan. Tak kuat menahan air matanya, Henry mengalihkan perhatian Luhan, "Luhan, ayo kita ke kafe itu..." tunjuk Henry pada kafe di dekat sana dijawab anggukan oleh Luhan. 'Long Live Cafe' batin Henry membaca. Lalu ia memasuki kafe itu.

"Annyeong," kata seorang pelayan saat Henry berdiri di dekat pintu masuk dan memberikan buku menu. Tak sengaja tatapannya tertuju pada meja kasir dan melihat seorang yang sangat dikenalnya, kenangannya.

"Zhoumi," kata Henry cukup keras lalu menjatuhkan buku menu itu. Sontak tatapan seluruh pengunjung dan lelaki dibalik meja kasir itu menuju dirinya.

"Papa, itu laki-laki di dompet papa kan?" tanya Luhan polos. Secepat kilat Henry keluar dari kafe itu membuat ia ditatap heran.

"HENRY!" teriak lelaki itu-Zhoumi lalu keluar segera mengejar Henry. Beruntung kakinya yang panjang mempercepat langkahnya.

_Long live the walls we crashed through_

_I had the time of my life, with you_

_Long, long live the walls we crashed through_

_All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you_

_I was screaming long live all the magic we made_

_And bring on all the pretenders_

_I'm not afraid_

"Wait! Henry!" lalu Zhoumi menarik tangan Henry. "Lepaskan! Aku tak kenal kau!" teriak Henry sambil matanya terus menangis. Zhoumi pun tetap bersikukuh, "bagaimana kabarmu selama ini? Apa anak kecil itu anakmu?" tanya Zhoumi hati-hati. "Aku baik, dan itu memang anakku," jawab Henry dingin. Zhoumi tiba-tiba menarik Henry kedalam pelukannya.

"Dimana istrimu?" tanya Zhoumi. Hatinya sakit saat mengatakannya, jujur ia masih sangat mencintai Henry 10 tahun ini.

"Dia meninggal...saat melahirkan Luhan..." kata Henry lalu menangis di pelukan Zhoumi. "Apa Tuhan belum puas setelah menjauhkanku dari cinta pertamaku? Lalu istriku?" teriak Henry. "Dan Cinta pertamamu ada di depanmu sekarang," perkataan Zhoumi membuat Henry melepaskan pelukan itu dan menatap kedalam mata Zhoumi. "Mulai sekarang aku akan terus bersamamu... ijinkan aku, my Mochi..."

"Berjanjilah tak akan meninggalkanku lagi... aku ingin bersamamu selamanya..." kata Henry disambut anggukan Zhoumi lalu mereka kembali ke kafe itu.

"Papa! Why?" teriak Luhan melihat Henry matanya sembab. Ia berlari dari meja di kafe itu.

"Luhan, apa kau mengijinkan jika laki-laki ini masuk dalam keluarga kita?" tanya Henry menunjuk Zhoumi kepada anak berusia 5 tahun itu dijawab anggukan olehnya.

"Sepertinya dia orang baik, ni hao..." sapa Luhan kepada Zhoumi.

"Ni hao..." balas Zhoumi

_Singing, long live all the mountains we moved_

_I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you_

_And long, long live that look on your face_

_And bring on all the pretenders_

_One day, we will be remembered_

END

FF APA INI! KYAAAA!

Sebenernya saya mau bikin mereka pisah, tapi ga rela dan gatau siapa yang jadi istri Henry –" jadilah endingnya ga menyentuh barang setitik! Emang saya ga jago bikin Hurt apalagi Angst...

Mian ya... saya menyesal... u,u

Gimana nih? Aduh...


End file.
